The Storm
by E.FWriter
Summary: Hiccup returns home late during a serious home and his wife is not happy with the delays. Don't worry, she has the perfect "punishment".


**MATURE**

 **This is honestly just my boredom getting the better of me. Here's a one shot! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HTTYD characters.**

* * *

The wind howled in his ears, bit at his fingers clutching the reigns around Toothless' neck. Hiccup was fighting against the wind, trying to make it back to Berk before the sun went down. If he was late, so help him gods...

Just his luck, clouds began to settle in. "Great," He muttered. Toothless flapped his wings in attempt to pick up speed, but at this point it was no use and it only seamed to slow them down.

The one night he didn't have any chiefly duties to attend too, he decided to take a flight through the clear sky... that had obviously changed since take-off. Astrid had warned him, he just didn't listen. He wondered what she was doing: maybe sitting by the cozy fire in his home, waiting for him. He also wondered what she'd be wearing...

Toothless flapped his wings again, only this time, the wind caught them in the open and Toothless was thrown back. Hiccup, not paying attention in the first place, lost his foothold and fell out of the saddle. Toothless screeched in terror as he began to fall to the ground. Hiccup began to scramble in the air trying to catch the dragon, but it was no use. They were falling... falling... and then _crash!_ Toothless fell back first through a large tree and onto the hard ground. Hiccup went tumbling after him, hitting every tree branch on the way before landing on the reptiles belly.

Hiccup groaned. Toothless gargled and growled, throwing his human off him and standing up straight. He snapped his teeth in frustration. Hiccup just waved him off.

"It's fine, bud," he assured the grumbling beast, "Look, I can see the Great Hall from here."

Toothless warbled, rolling his eyes.

"Awe, what?" Hiccup pouted, in mocking his reptile companion, " _I'm sorry,_ is that better?"

Toothless purred and smiled with pink gums.

"Great," Hiccup huffed, "Now, all we need is to beat this storm there." Hiccup walked around to examine Toothless' tail. There was no flying out of here, the tail was torn to shreds from the strong winds. They would have to walk.

It wasn't long before Hiccup and Toothless reached the woods of Berk. They hadn't been as far as they thought. The winds came in strong and the rain had just began to drizzle.

"Come on, bud," Hiccup kicked heel against the dragons muscular neck and he moved onward to the familiar sight of his home.

By the time they reached the hut, the rain was coming down hard and it began to thunder. Lightening was soon to follow. Hiccup opened the door and hurried inside, with Toothless right behind him. Without a second though, the two began to dry off. Hiccup stripped himself of his tunic and Toothless shook off the water, splattering it on the hut's walls.

"Hiccup?" The familiar voice trailed through the hut. Hiccup gulped... Astrid.

She came running down the stairs; bare footed, without her regulatory armour or arm bands, and her golden curls were bouncing along with her, loose and flowing like a waterfall.

"Where the hel have you been?" She stomped over to Hiccup, even without boots her stomps shook the floor, and she punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow," Hiccup rubbed the tender area, "I got stuck out in the storm."

"I told you not to go out," she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know," He admitted, "I didn't think it would actually get this bad."

He shifted from foot to prosthetic foot, nervously. Toothless warbled and nudged his head under Hiccup's hand.

"He hadn't been flying in a long time..." Hiccup scratched the Night Fury's chin.

"Next time, you'll listen to me," Astrid scoffed and turned abruptly on her feet, walking back up the stairs.

"Stay here," Hiccup whispered to Toothless and then followed Astrid up the stairs.

She sat on the bed, waiting patiently. Her legs crossed and her arms supporting her as she leaned back. Hiccup was very confused at this point. She didn't look angry, she looked... _lustful._

"What's going on?" Hiccup approached her cautiously.

"Nothing," She smirked.

"I thought you were mad," Hiccup stated, a little hesitant. If this was were way of punishment, he wasn't going to argue. He made his way over to the bed, leaning over her, about to make his move when she spoke:

"I am mad."

"Then," Hiccup began, but never really finished. He didn't know what else to say.

"Then," Astrid repeated slowly.

Astrid may have been infuriated with Hiccup, but she wasn't about to deny herself the pleasures of her sweet husbands touch.

Hiccup didn't hesitate this time. His hand reached for the crevice of her neck and titled her head up; he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. At first he was always gentle, but the more she let him the more his kisses became desperate and hungry.

Astrid whimpered under her breath when Hiccup's hand had found it's way up her skirt. He moved from her lips to hungrily kissing her jawline and neck.

Oh," Astrid moaned, "Hiccup."

Hiccup smirked. He loved hearing her noises. It was very un-Astrid of her to do. With him, she was _weak._ Her deepest desires became her worse enemy. The worse part was... she loved every but of it.

Astrid entangled her fingers in his auburn locks, forcing him a little closer to her.

"Astrid..." He mumbled in between desperate, sloppy kisses.

He grazed the inside of her thigh with delicate fingers, that gave Astrid goosebumps. The touch of his warm skin made her forget the cold surrounding them in the room. Hiccup's lips made their way back to hers, leaning in deeper, he bent her over the bed.

She ran her delicately sharp fingernails down bare back, making him hiss. That would leave marks in the morning. He didn't care. It only made him want to press harder.

In such close proximity, Astrid began to feel him grow on her inner left thigh. She dug her nails deeper into his lower back, forcing him to come closer to her body. Their sexes now touching under their clothes.

With desperate desires, Astrid began to unbuckle his trousers, pulling them down just enough to expose his paining erection. Her lips curled into a smile under the kisses, her tongue slipping in and out of his mouth teasingly.

Hiccup let out a satisfied sigh, as he slipped off her leggings and slid his member into her folds. Astrid immediately relaxed and her body seemed to melt over the bed. Hiccup began thrusting slowly at first... enjoying the touch of her skin with his hands as he explored over her upper body region. He kissed her breast tenderly, making her squeak with the strangest sort of pleasure.

Astrid wrapped her legs possessively around Hiccup's hips, making it harder for him to thrust in and out. He grunted, now, with more effort. She whimpered, and screamed out bits and pieces of what was suppose to be his name. Her walls clenched, tightening around his member; this only forced her legs to tighten their grip around him.

Hiccup picked up the speed, thrusting quickly, at the breach of passion. He out a low grunt; Astrid screamed in pleasure one last time as the actions began to slow. Breathing heavily, Hiccup removed his member from her folds, but stayed hovering above her.

"Next time..." Astrid huffed out, "You'll listen to me..."

* * *

 **Wow. That's harder to write than you think...**

 **If you guys have any suggestions or comments, feel free! I love criticism! Also, if you guys want me to write anything specific be sure to let me know! I take requests!**

 **Don't forget to follow/favourite and review! :)**

 **And check out my other stories! I have a series called "The White Fury"! And another cute mini series called "Say Yes"! Both HTTYD! :)**


End file.
